Guerras mitológicas
by Anquises
Summary: La muerte de Hao durante el Torneo de Shamanes, ha creado un desequilibrio por el cuel Yoh y compañía tienen que viajar a África para enterarse que una guuerra está a punto de emezar y que con su ayuda, podrían ganarla.
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1, el equilibrio se ha roto

....(Capítulo final, epílogo)..... Una vez que Manta e Yoh se separan, Yoh se dirige a su casa.

Yoh: Anna, ya llegué!!!!

Anna: Ya era hora Yoh, me muero de hambre, además, tenemos visitas.

Yoh: ¿Visitas?

Anna: Si, Len vino a dejar un paquete y decidió quedarse para la cena

Yoh: ¿Y donde está?

Anna: Preparando la cena, no iba a permitir que ese holgazán se quedara aquí a expensas nuestras.

Yoh:.....de acuerdo Anna...voy a ayudarle.......

Anna: ¡Pero dense prisa que tengo mucha hambre!

Yoh: ((Que bueno que llegó Len, por que se me olvidó traer la comida para la cena))

Yoh va a la cocina cuando ve que Len esta preparando.......¡¡¡COMIDA CHINA!!!!....

Yoh: Hola Len, cuanto tiempo sin verte....

Len: ¡¡¡¡Cállate y apaga el fuego del arroz que se me va a quemar!!!

Yoh: Si Len pero.....

Yoh es interrumpido por una explosión en la puerta frontal.

Al dirigirse a la entrada ven una chica de unos 13 años, delgado, de pelo negro y de tez muy oscura, flotando hacia Anna.

Yoh: Anna, ¿estás bien?

Anna: ¡Si, pero toma tu espada y hecha a esta niña que ya destruyó la entrada!

Yoh: De acuerdo, ¡Amidamaru, posesiona a Harusame!

Len: ¡Basón!

Basón: Si señorito.

Ambos se dispusieron a atacar al intruso pero este los bloquea con una barrera invisible y ambos pierden su posesión.

Len: ¿Que fue eso?

Basón: Señorito, ¿se encuentra bien?

Fausto: Llega corriendo Yoh! Len! Están bien?

Yoh: Si, lo que pasa es que nos derribó con un ataque

Fausto: No parece muy fuerte.....¡Eliza! Aparece el espíritu de su esposa ¡Atácalo!

Eliza se dirigió a atacar al intruso, pero también fue rechazada.

Fausto: ¡Eliza! ¿Estas bien?

Amidamaru: Amo Yoh, ese sujeto tiene un poder sorprendente, pero no parece ser suyo.

Yoh: ¿A que te refieres?

Amidamaru: Parece que-

Len:(enojado) ¡¡¡No me importa si este sujeto tiene tanto poder como Hao pero no le dejaré que se burle de mi!!!

???:(Con la voz de 4 personas) Pueden seguir atacando todo el tiempo que quieran, nunca lograrán tocarme.

Anna: ¿Quién eres?

???: Mi nombre no importa, solo soy un mensajero que viene a avisarles: han cometido un error al matar a Hao Azacura y ese error lo pagarán muy caro

Yoh: Pero al apoderarse de los grandes espíritus destruiría a todos los seres humanos.

???: Hace 500 años, no se mató a Hao Azacura no por que no se pudiera, sino por que al poseer al Espíritu del Fuego, poseía una de las piezas del equilibro que existía en este mundo, y al morir esa pieza ha sido destruida; eso traerá grandes desgracias a este mundo, por eso se le selló hasta que sus poderes se recuperaran nuevamente, por eso se le permitió a su familia vivir, para que renaciera.

Anna: Pero el destruyó el rosario de los 1080.

???: Si lo hubieran contenido unas horas más habríamos llegado para sellarlo con nuestros poderes.

Len: ¿Ustedes, quiénes son ustedes?

???: Somos los poseedores de los espíritus elementales: agua, tierra, aire y éter y estamos utilizando el cuerpo de este aprendiz fallido como mensajero para avisarles que pronto el equilibrio será roto totalmente y para restaurarlo, necesitamos que vengan a Africa.

Yoh: ¿África?

Anna: ¡¡¡De ninguna manera irá!!!

Yoh: Pero Anna....

???: Se resisten ¿eh?, con un pequeño incentivo tal vez vengas.....

Estira su mano apuntando hacia Yoh, Sale un destello de esta y antes de darse cuenta, la espada Harusame había desaparecido.

Yoh: ¿Que?

???:Encontrarás tu espada en África. Este niño ha perdido casi todos sus recuerdos excepto por su nombre, sus poderes de shamán y como llegar aquí, el los guiará.

Len: Que manera mas cobarde de convencer a una persona....

???: Los estaremos esperando.

Después de eso la chica cayó desmayada.

Yoh: No tenemos opción....

Len: Pero no irás solo.

Ryu: Ni lo crea Don Yoh.

Yoh: ¡¡¡Ryu!!! ¡Que sorpresa!

Ryu: Lo vi todo don Yoh y me sentiría culpable de no acompañarlo.

Yoh: De acuerdo, pero si van ustedes dos, creo que deberíamos llamar a los demás.

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2: La extraña visitante

Al abrir los ojos vio a una muchacha de pelo rosado que la miraba con preocupación. Le dolía el cuerpo y la cabeza, no sabía que había pasado, al tratar de recordar, le dolió mas la cabeza.

Tamao: Señorita Anna, joven Yoh; ya despertó!

Llegaron varias personas a la habitación.

Se levantó y preguntó:

???: ¿Qué........qué sucedió?..........¿Donde estoy?.........¿Quienes son ustedes?

Anna: Que bueno que despiertas niña.....no tenía pensado tenerte aquí sin que trabajaras.

Yoh: Anna no seas tan dura, recuerda que viene de muy lejos....

Anna: Es cierto, hay que preguntarle a donde ir y como llegar, hay que recuperar tu espada lo mas pronto posible.

Yoh: Es cierto Dirigiéndose a la muchacha ¿Puedes recordar algo?

???: Eso intento pero todo lo que llega a mi mente son las palabras: Cassandra, Alejandría y Eco

Mientras tratan de ensamblar todas las piezas, llega el pequeño amigo de Yoh, Manta.

Manta: ¡Yoh! ¿estas aquí?

Yoh: Si Manta estamos en la sala.

Manta : ¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó aquí, Porqué está destruida la puerta?

Anna: Esta niña vino a destruir la puerta y a robar a Harusame, y ahora para recuperarla tenemos que ir a África............

Manta: ¿La puerta? ¿África? ¿Robaron a Harusame?.......¿Oíste eso Mosque?

Mosque: ¿¿¿¡¡¡Otra vez perdieron la espada que hice!!!???

Yoh: Tranquilo Mosque, pronto la recuperaremos........

Manta: ¿Pero como sabremos donde encontrarla?

Len: Parece que esta niña es la clave, pero por desgracia lo que nos dice no nos sirve de nada..........

Manta: ¿Que es lo que dice?

???: Lo único que puedo recordar son las palabras Cassandra, Alejandría y Eco.....

Manta: Después de pensar un rato Pues Alejandría es una ciudad de Egipto que se encuentra a las orillas del Río Nilo......pero por lo demás no puedo ayudarles.....

Anna: Hace un momento, dijo que también recordaría su nombre y el hecho de ser shamán......

Yoh: Entonces uno de esos debe ser su nombre.....el otro debe ser el de su espíritu acompañante........

Manta: ¿Sabes lo que es un shamán?

???: Esa palabra también me resulta familiar.......¿tiene algo que ve con esto?

Repentinamente, aparece el espíritu de una joven muy parecida a un humano.

???Creo que su nombre es Eco......mi espíritu acompañante.

Yoh: Entonces tu nombre debe ser Cassandra.

Manta: Claro, ya lo entiendo, Eco era el nombra de una ninfa, una criatura de la mitología griega; estas habitaban en los ríos. También son consideradas como el espíritu elemental del agua.

Ryu: ¿Y no puedes recordar nada mas?

Cassandra: Eso, un templo gigantesco en medio del desierto.......un cuarto con cinco tronos y luego.....todo está blanco.....

Yoh: Pues avisemos a los demás.......

Len: Enviaré un aviso a Horo-Horo, a Chocolove y a Lizerg.

Anna: Debemos vernos en esa ciudad, ahí tu nos guiarás

Cassandra: De acuerdo........

CONTINUARÁ


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3: El reencuentro

Alejandría, Egipto.

Yoh y compañía esperaban en un hotel a que sus amigos llegaran, hacía mucho calor e Yoh ya no aguantaba...

Yoh: Ah ya no aguanto este calor.......¿Por que no podíamos quedarnos en un hotel con aire acondicionado Anna?

Anna: Por que resultaría muy caro, además estaba cansada y este era el hotel mas cercano.

Mientas discutían alguien llegó a tocar la puerta....

Ryu: ¿Si quien es?

Lizerg: ¿Es este el cuarto de Yoh Azacura?

Ryu: (L)(L) Lizerg!! Que bueno es verte!

Lizerg: Hola Ryu, hola Yoh, ¿Como has estado?

Yoh: Muy bien Lizerg, cuanto tiempo sin vernos.....

Lizerg: Al parecer llegué algo temprano....

Ryu: No importa! mientras mas pronto mejor (U¬¬)

Estuvieron platicando un par de horas antes de que llegara el siguiente miembro del equipo.

Horo-Horo: Hola! Yoh! Estas aquí?

Yoh: Si Horo-Horo

Len: Ya nada mas falta el Chocolatón......

Chocolove: ¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban!

Manta: Vaya, Chocolove, que bueno que llegas, ya estamos completos.

Horo-Horo: Es cierto...¿Por qué nos citaste aquí?

Yoh: Bueno.....es una historia muy larga.......

Chocolove: No te preocupes, tenemos mucho tiempo, pues hombre!

Después del largo relato todos guardan silencio.

Len: Bueno, pues creo que tenemos que ir lo mas pronto posible a ese lugar para recuperar la espada.

Chocolove: Pero....Si solo vino a recuperar su espada....¿Para que nos necesitaba?

Lizerg: Si Yoh ha tenido el presentimiento de traernos, entonces ha de se por que vamos a hacer falta.

Ryu: En eso estoy de acuerdo.

Horo-Horo: Por cierto...¿donde está Fausto?

Fausto: Desde abajo de una cama Aquí

Horo-Horo: ¿Que haces ahí abajo?

Fausto: Es el lugar mas fresco del cuarto, ya no aguantaba el calor

Yoh: Es cierto, no se me ocurrió

Len: Dejemos de perder el tiempo y vámonos de una vez

Yoh: Entonces, ¡En macha!

Cassandra: De acuerdo....espero recordar por donde es...

Salieron del hotel, era mediodía y afuera, no solo hacía un calor mucho peor que en el hotel, sino que el Sol estaba en su punto mas alto, por lo tanto no había donde ocultarse de el.

Yoh: XoX Ya no aguanto....¿falta mucho?

Len: No aguantas nada.....en mis entrenamientos, me mandaban a lugares como este para resistir cualquier cosa...

Basón: ¡Que listo es señorito!

Horo-Horo: Ay si, señorito, como no...

Chocolove: Lo bueno de ser negro es que el sol no me afecta mucho.

Ryu: Es cierto, aquí no esta dando tan duro el sol....

Horo-Horo: ese pelo que tienes, cómo te va a dar el sol, te hace sombra.

Yoh: XoX ¿Ya llegamos?

Len: No aguantas nada, en mis entrenamientos, tenía que luchar contra veinte hombres en temperaturas mas altas

Basón: ¡Que listo es señorito!

Horo-Horo: Ay si ¡Que listo es señorito!

Discutieron unas horas hasta que salió el tema de esta historia

Chocolove: Algo muy extraño que noté en el avión, eran unos sujetos muy extraños, me pareció verlos en el torneo de Shamanes

Horo-Horo: Yo noté otra cosa, había demasiadas turbulencias, el viento estaba fuera de control.....

Anna: Eso es por que como el equilibrio ha sido roto, los demás elementos están consiguiendo mas poder no pueden ser controlados fácilmente, seguramente, han llamado a Yoh para que ayude a reponer eso, pero no se quedará, solo hemos venido por su espada.

Caminaron por horas hasta que el sol empezó a ocultarse, cuando la Luna empezaba a salir, llegaron a un área en donde ya no se veía nada mas que desierto.

Yoh: Creo que te equivocaste de camino, por aquí no parece haber nada

Cassandra: No, es por aquí, hay que cruzar un largo tramo de desierto.

Anna: ¿Como cuanto tiempo nos tomará eso?

Cassandra: Eso depende de ustedes, si sus corazones y almas son dignos de ver el templo, no tardará mucho, pero hay quienes han muerto buscando el templo.

Yoh: Bueno, mientras mas pronto nos vayamos, mejor

CONTINUARÁ


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4, El templo Supremo

Ya era de noche mientras caminaban por el desierto en busca del Templo Supremo. Al contrario del día, la noche era fría como en pocos lados.

Yoh: ¡Que frío hace!

Horo-Horo: Este desierto esta loco

Anna: Dejen de quejarse y sigan avanzando

Len: ¿Lizerg, no podrías hacer algo para encontrar ese lugar mas fácilmente?

Lizerg: Lo intentaré....Morphin El péndulo de Lizerg se levanta pero no apunta a ningún lado.

Cassandra: Eso es por que el templo no existe físicamente, al menos no aún...

Caminaron por horas hasta que a lo lejos se alcanzó a ver un pequeño destello de luz.

Yoh: Miren, ya esta amaneciendo

Len: No, fíjate bien, parece ser....¡Una antorcha! por fin estamos llegando

Horo-Horo: Ya era hora.....Cargando a Anna ...ya no la aguanto mas

Mientras se acercaban, se alcanzaba a distinguir cada vez mas fuerte la luz hasta formarse un gran templo que mas bien parecía un castillo.

Yoh : ¡Por fin! Ya no aguantaba este fío...

Len: En vez de quejarte... camina para llegar mas pronto

Por fin llegan al famoso templo, al entrar, se siente una sensación cálida, no hacía ni frío ni calor; entraron a un salón en el que fácilmente podría caber la casa donde vivían Yoh y Anna.

Yoh: Oooooh que lugar tan grande....

Cassandra: Este es el vestíbulo, a la derecha, podrán encontrar a los dueños del lugar...

Anna: Todos ustedes esperen aquí, Yoh irá solo.

Yoh: ¿Solo, por qué?

Anna: Por que solo vas por tu espada, no te entretengas

Horo-Horo: Si solo va por si espada, ¿para que vinimos?

Anna: No seas llorón y cállate!

Yoh se dirige hacia la gran puerta, la abre y entra a un salón mucho más pequeño, sin embargo, tenía unas enormes escaleras.

???: ¡Yoh Asacura, sube las escaleras y muéstranos tu rostro!

Yoh, sin chistar, sube las escaleras hasta encontrarse con otra puerta. La abre para encontrar un gran salón el cual estaba ocupado por cinco grandes tronos, de los cuales, uno estaba vacío.

Tierra: Bien, has llegado, Se bienvenido a nuestro centro de reunión, somos los dueños del lugar, controlamos a los espíritu elementales como ya dijimos antes.

Aire: Como ya dijimos, el hecho de haber destruido a Hao, causará un gran daño a este planeta.

Agua: Esto podría causar la extinción de todo ser vivo en este mundo, para resolverlo, te necesitamos.

Aire: Existen dos maneras de resolver esto

Tierra: La primera, sería poniéndote haciéndote combatir contra cada uno de nuestros aprendices, el que te logre matar, se convertirá en el suplente.

Yoh: ¿Matarme?

Tierra: Si, pero si vences a todos, tu espíritu acompañante será destruido y tu tomarás su lugar; esa es la manera más rápida.

Aire: Sin embargo, hay otra manera, tu vida será perdonada, pero tardará mucho tiempo.... del cual no contamos con mucho....

Yoh: ¿No cuentan con tiempo, por qué?

Agua: Son dos cosas que van juntas, no hubo un Shaman King en esta época, eso traerá grandes consecuencias, las cuales ya están comenzando, posiblemente ya se hayan dado cuenta, pero lo peor todavía no llega.....se desatará una guerra.

Yoh: ¿Una guerra? no entiendo, ¿Cómo lo saben?

Aire: Durante siglos, nuestro poder ha dominado el mundo de lo místico, y durante todo ese tiempo, hemos recibido ataques de otros grupos que quieren nuestro poder; siempre los hemos rechazado.

Tierra: El elemental de Fuego ha muerto, eso nos ha debilitado a todos ya que nos costará mucho trabajo controlar nuestros espíritus.

Aire: Al enterarse de eso, todos nos vendrán a atacar, y con nuestros poderes así, no podremos con todos.... alguien nos vencerá.

Agua: Por eso te necesitamos...... Queremos que tu y tus amigos guíen nuestros ejércitos hacia la victoria.

Yoh: Conque eso es.....

Después de pensarlo un rato respondió:

Yoh: Anna me matará.....pero está bien, después de todo, todo esto es mi culpa.

Tierra: Gracias por tu apoyo......puedes retirarte..... informaremos a nuestros generales para que le den instrucciones.

Yoh: De acuerdo, me retiro.

Aire: Espera! Le arroja su espada

Yoh: Eh? Gracias

Terminado esto, Yoh se dirige a informarle a sus amigos.

CONTINUARÁ


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5: En camino a la guerra

Yoh regresa a la habitación donde estaban sus amigos, pero el lugar está vacío.

Yoh: ¿Dónde....están todos?

General: Se les ha informado de la situación, han dicho que ayudarían y los hemos llevado al cuartel.

Yoh: Vaya....¿Cómo lo habrá tomado Anna?

General: Por favor, sígame.

Yoh entra a un cuarto redondo ubicado en el centro del templo, al entrar se sorprendió ver tantos mapas colgados en las paredes, parecía que tenían ubicado cada centímetro de la Tierra en ellos.

Anna: ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

General: Eso no importa ahora, lo importante es ubicarlos.

El general toma un mapa de la pared y lo coloca sobre una mesa que estaba en el centro. Este mapa, mostraba todo el mundo.

General: Bien, he aquí donde se ubican los enemigos mas poderosos...

Coloca cuatro banderitas de color azul en el mapa. Estos eran:

1ª en Grecia, 2ª al norte de Europa, 3ª entre Francia e Inglaterra y cuarta en el centro de América.

General: Estos son los lugares de donde nos atacarán, Se dividirán en grupos para detener los ataques.

Ryu: Yo me quedo con Lizerg!

Lizerg: nñU bueno.... su tu lo dices....

Manta: Yoh...¿Está bien su te acompaño?

Yoh: Voltea a ver a Anna Esteee.... no se si esté de acuerdo...

Anna: u.ú Humph.....no te preocupes....puedes ir con él....

Yoh: ((Creo que el calor le está afectando.....))

Anna: ¿¡Qué dijiste!?

Yoh: N-no, nada

Len: Yo me quedaré para cuidar el lugar en caso de que alguno de ustedes no logre detenerlos

Anna: Entonces... solo quedamos Fausto, El Chango Bananero, Horo-Horo y yo.... ¿Alguien se quedará a ayudar a Len?

Chocolove: Sentado en una silla comiéndose una manzana Eh? De que hablan?

Len: Bueno...ya se puso cómodo, dejémoslo aquí.

Fausto: Pues parece que alguien se tendrá que quedar solo....

Horo-Horo: Yo, podré con todos...

Anna: No te hagas el valiente para luego llegar llorando porque te dieron una paliza

Horo-Horo: ¬¬ ¿Por quien me tomas?

Una muchacha de no más de quince años interrumpió la conversación, era de estatura media, de una tez tan clara que parecía anémica, pelo negro hasta los hombros, con unos ojos verdes tan penetrantes que parecían ver dentro del alma.

Julieta: ¡No irás solo, yo iré contigo!

Anna: ¿Y quién eres tú?

Julieta: Mi nombre es Julieta, soy una de las comandantes de este lugar. El ejército de fuego está bajo mis órdenes.

Anna: ¿Y te crees lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar una batalla contra el enemigo?

Julieta: ¬¬ Sabes...hay preguntas que llegan a ofender... ¿tu crees que llegué a este puesto por mi linda cara?

Ambas se miran con miradas asesinas

Horo-Horo:((Parece que se van a matar....))

General: ¡¡Ya basta!! No es el momento para discutir esto, estamos apunto de estallar en guerra y necesitamos organizarnos

Se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo para todos los presentes

Horo-Horo: Esta bien, por mi no hay problema.....

General: Entonces que así sea, enseguida les asignaré su destino.

Todos se quedan callados

General: Bien, está listo; ustedes señala a Horo-Horo y a Julieta Irán al sur de Europa. Ustedes Señala a Yoh y Manta Viajarán a América. Ustedes Señala a Ryu y Lizerg Viajarán al Sur de Francia y ustedes señala a Anna y Fausto irán al norte de Europa.

Yoh: Bien, entonces, ¿cuándo salimos?

General: Mañana, a primera hora.

Anna: Entonces.....solo tenemos una noche para estar juntos....

Ryu: Pues....¿qué les parece si pasamos la última noche de fiesta?

Horo-Horo: Me parece excelente, nos prepararán un banquete....

Yoh: Si...una enorme banquete....

---GROAR---

Todos: Ja ja ja ja ja!

General: Vaya, parece que tienen hambre; enseguida les prepararemos algo de comer.

Todos festejan la noche, ríen, comen, beben, platican......todos menos...Anna quien parecía muy preocupada.

Pasada la medianoche, todos estaban dormidos, todos menos Anna quien seguía pensativa, e Yoh que había ido al baño.

Yoh: Vaya, que grande es este templo....

Anna: Yoh, ven

Yoh: ¿Que pasa Anna?

Anna: ¿Qué no lo ves? Vamos a una guerra, no crees que es peligroso, es decir...podríamos no volver a vernos...podríamos morir....tu lo ves como una gran aventura, pero... no estoy muy segura....

Yoh: No te preocupes Anna, ya veras que todo se solucionará.

Anna: Si....tienes razón.

Yoh: Tienes que descansar, he oído que al norte hace mucho frío, no te vayas a enfermar.

Anna: Si, es cierto...hasta mañana......

Yoh: Descansa

Ambos se separan y se van a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se sorprendieron al oír un fuerte campaneo.

Horo-Horo: ¿¡Qué sucede!? ¿Ya nos están atacando?

Len: No seas tonto, utilizan esa campana para despertarnos, tendremos que prepararnos.

Todos se arreglan, aún no amanecía, así que tenían que hacerlo todo a oscuras. Terminando de vestirse, salen del templo donde estaban preparándose cuatro aviones para el viaje.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6, Comienza la guerra

Mar de Creta, al sur de Grecia

Después de varias horas de vuelo, Horo-Horo estaba harto del avión

Horo-Horo: Que aburrido, llevo horas sin hacer nada...voltea a ver a Julieta quien dormía y ella que lleva todo el camino dormida, ni siquiera puedo platicar....

Julieta: . Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz..........

Horo-Horo se queda pensando un rato....

Horo-Horo: Hmm...se coloca junto a Julieta e imita la voz de Anna _No mereces hacer este viaje, eres muy débil_

Repentinamente, Julieta abre los ojos y la ropa de Horo-Horo empieza a arder.

Horo-Horo: Argh!! Mi ropaaa!!

Tarda en entender lo que sucedía, una vez que lo comprendió todo, la ropa de Horo-Horo se apagó.

Horo-Horo: ¿Qué fue eso?

Julieta: Humph.... eso es por haberme despertado, fue mi espíritu aparece una criatura muy parecida a una iguana, solo que mucho mas grande y con fuego en el lomo es una salamandra, la criatura elemental que representa el Fuego

Horo-Horo: Ya veo....Es que estoy muy aburrido, no hay nada que hacer

Julieta: No te desesperes, ya falta poco para llegar.

Horo-Horo: A propósito, ¿que se supone que vamos a hacer allá?

Julieta: El líder de Grecia y el de Roma se reunirán en la costa del Mar Egeo, nuestra misión es vencerlos para que no puedan organizarse contra nosotros

Horo-Horo: Ya veo, pues no paree una misión difícil...

Julieta: Eso espero...eso espero....

A unos minutos de terminar su viaje, el avión empieza a sacudirse

Horo-Horo: ¿Que sucede?

Julieta: ¡Nos están atacado!

Horo-Horo: Tenemos que saltar

Julieta: ¿Quéeee? ¿Estas loco?, a esta altura, la presión nos matará

Horo-Horo: Si no lo hacemos el avión explotará con nosotros dentro

Julieta: De acuerdo........hagámoslo

Todos en el avión se colocan un paracaídas y se preparan para saltar

Julieta: A-A la cuenta de 3......1,2-

Horo-Horo: ¡No hay tiempo! la toma del brazo y se lanza con ella

Al caer, intentan activar sus paracaídas pero no funcionan

Julieta: ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Horo-Horo: ¡¡Posesión de almas!!

Ambos quedan suspendidos en el aire sobre la posesión de Horo-Horo

Horo-Horo: Eso estuvo cerca

Sin embargo, los ataques no cesaron, algo los estaba atacando, volearon a buscar pero solo veían ondas que se acercaban en el aire hacia ellos.

Julieta: Ya lo vi, ve hacia allá

Avanzan hacia la costa; en una orilla ven a un hombre de unos 20 años con una piel de león en la espalda la cual le cubría todo el cuerpo, este estaba lanzando cortes al aire, estos eran los que habían destruido el avión.

Horo-Horo: Es el, ataquémoslo

Aterrizan y lo enfrentan

Julieta: ¿Qué te sucede....?

Horo-Horo: Es un enemigo, le sobran razones...

Julieta:¿.....cuanto crees que cuesta un avión como ese?

Horo-Horo: ¬¬ ah, así que eso era....

Anquises: Vaya, veo que te adelantaste, creí que me esperarías para comenzar el ataque.

Un joven de edad confusa se acercaba, traía puesta una armadura en el pecho

Julieta: Ese debe ser uno de los líderes, Anquises si no me equivoco...

Horo-Horo: Entonces...¿El otro quien es?

Julieta: Debe ser Hércules, de Roma

Anquises: Ustedes deben ser los que pretendían atacarnos en la reunión, ¿no es así?

Horo-Horo ¿Cómo lo supieron?

Hércules: Un pajarito nos contó, ahora, dejémonos de rodeos y comencemos.

- Música de fondo: New Trols, Concerto Grosso N. 1, 1º tempo: ALLEGRO-

Horo-Horo: De acuerdo.....

Se hace un silencio de unos segundos...

Horo-Horo: Posesión de objetos Realiza la posesión en la tabla de nieve

Julieta: Se descubre el brazo derecho dejando libre una estatua en forma de un dragón pequeño ¡Posesión de objetos! La estatua cobra vida y empieza a arder en llamas

Anquises: Jejeje.....Desenfunda una enorme espada ¡Doble posesión de objetos! Realiza la posesión sobre su espada y sus brazos

Hércules: ¡Posesión de objetos! La piel de león que tiene en su espalda le rodea todo el cuerpo y empieza a desprender poder espiritual

Comienza la pelea, y sin darse cuenta, se habían puesto de acuerdo para decidir a quien atacar, Julieta se encargaría de Hércules mientras que Horo-Horo pelearía con Anquises.

Horo-Horo se lanza contra Anquises con un cañón aniquilador pero este se defiende con la espada y contraataca con un golpe en el estómago.

Anquises: Pierdes el tiempo si intentas ataques directos, A distancia manda uno de sus ataques especiales ¡Corte Infernal...Alpha! Una onda parecida al corte de Buda de Yoh sale de su espada y se dirige hacia Horo-Horo

Horo-Horo: Tampoco podrás vencerme con un solo ataque...si eso el lo que su tabla como defensa para bloquear el ataque

Mientras tanto, Julieta comienza el ataque con una ráfaga de fuego proveniente de su posesión que Hércules defendió con la piel del León

Hércules: Según la leyenda, la piel del León de Nemea era impenetrable, nunca lograrás destruir mi defensa

Julieta: No vine a tomar clases de mitología, conozco la leyenda prepara un golpe ¡Explosión de magma! Da un golpe en la barbilla de Hércules causándole quemaduras graves en la quijada

La pelea continúa muy pareja, ninguno parece mas fuerte que el otro, todos comienzan a cansarse, sin embargo, saben que el mas pequeño descuido les puede causar la muerte

Horo-Horo: Esto no puede seguir así, tendré que probar una nueva técnica coloca su tabla sobre su hombro y cambia su estilo de posesión a una bazuca ¡Rayo de Hielo! Horo-Horo dispara un rayo que congela todo a su paso

Anquises: Humph, no me vencerás, ¡Corte infernal....Sigma!

Julieta: ¡Aliento de fuego! Su posesión dispara una ráfaga de fuego

Hércules: ¡Garras del león! Lanza un arañazo al aire creando una onda de corte, la misma que hizo caer el avión

Pero el ángulo en que habían lanzado los ataques los hizo chocar, por un instante, el tiempo pareció ir más lento, todos los ataques se unieron en una sola masa de energía del tamaño de un balón, silencio, luego, se encogió otro poco para después......

Una enorme explosión se inicia y arrasa con todo....y con todos.

Al parecer la pelea había terminado.

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
